


Obsesja zabijania braci

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sabrifer, Threesome - M/M/M, brak bety, tak jakby, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel usiłuje zyskać trochę czasu dla Winchesterów. Jednak, w ostatecznym rozrachunku, to nie on obrywa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsesja zabijania braci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Bo według wyzwania miał być Sabrifer, ale nie do końca wyszedł. Mimo to, wstawiam.

Gabriel nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale w jednej chwili usiłował zyskać trochę czasu dla Winchesterów, rozmawiając z bratem, a w drugiej, młodszy z nich leżał z anielskim ostrzem wbitym w brzuch.

— Nie! — krzyknął, opadając na kolana obok Sama. — Coś ty narobił? — wrzasnął na Lucyfera.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwycił za ostrze, chcąc je wyciągnąć. Nie zwrócił uwagę na Lucyfera, klękającego przy nich.

— No już, dzieciaku. Będzie dobrze — powiedział, przekonując bardziej siebie niż Winchestera.

Szybkim ruchem wyjął z brzucha Sama miecz, dotykając go drugą ręką, by uzdrowić ranę.

— Nie chce się goić! — krzyknął z przerażeniem. — Zrób coś! — warknął na swojego brata. — W końcu jest twoim prawdziwym, wybranym naczyniem! Musi ci na nim choć trochę zależeć.

Lucyfer westchnął i położył swoją dłoń na ranie Sama, tuż obok ręki Gabriela.

— Bardziej niż ci się wydaje, braciszku.

Chwilę później, na twarz Sama zaczęły wracać kolory, a po ranie nie było ani śladu. Winchester usiłował się podnieść, ale został przytrzymany przez dwie pary silnych rąk.

— Nie wstawaj przez chwilę — polecił mu Lucyfer. — Uleczyłem cię, ale chwilę ci zajmie dojście do siebie.

— Jak rzadko się z nim zgadzam, tak tym razem ma rację — powiedział Gabriel, splatając swoją dłoń z tą Sama.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że jego brat zrobił dokładnie to samo.

— Dziękuję — szepnął. — Wam obu — dodał.

Milczeli przez chwilę, aż nagle Winchester znów się odezwał.

— A teraz… może powiecie mi o co chodzi z tą całą obsesją zabijania braci, co? Ty, Lucyferze, gadasz cały czas o zmierzeniu się z Michałem, a on robi to samo. Teraz niemal odebrałeś Gabrielowi życie, a on próbował cię zabić! Co z wami jest nie tak?!

Archaniołowie spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni.

— Wiesz, Sam. Albo chodzi o ciebie, albo o bronienie swoich przekonań — powiedział w końcu diabeł.

— Dokładnie. Chciałem zabić Lucyfera by cię chronić, on mnie bo się z nim nie zgodziłem. Michał chce zabić Lucy’ego bo mają inne poglądy na świat, a nasz diabeł jego, bo zależy mu na twoim bezpieczeństwie.

— Fantastycznie — rzucił Sam, wywracając oczami. — A nie moglibyście mnie chronić będąc przy mnie? Obaj? — spytał z nadzieją.

— Obaj, że obaj? — Gabriel spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Obaj, że obaj — potwierdził Sam, splatając swoją i ich dłonie na swoim  brzuchu.

— Myślę, że da się zrobić — powiedział Lucyfer z uśmiechem, a Gabriel przytaknął.

— I bez zabijania? — upewnił się jeszcze Winchester.

— Bez zabijania — obiecał Trickster.

A Lucyfer? Lucyfer był zbyt zajęty rozmyślaniem o tym, co będą robić, gdy Sam całkowicie wydobrzeje.

 


End file.
